


Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden

by lethargicProfessor



Series: tintype afterimage [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Character Study, Gen, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wonders why it chose her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden

She wonders why it chose her, why her power had to be control over something no one can control. Sometimes she feels like she is pushing against a raging current with her bare hands, trying to fight against the inevitable.

Because it is inevitable.

Time is a destroyer, and she has seen the way it turns everything to dust.

Time…time is terrifying.

But time is on her side, willing to bend to her will just a bit, just _enough_ to help her new family. She wishes she could do more,  to make Time Record’s effects more permanent every time one of her friends falls, every time a Finder is hit too badly to fix.

She watches them crumble, and wonders why time is in her hands.

* * *

“Theoretically,” Lavi says, leaning across the table. “You could do anything. You could be the strongest exorcist out of all of us!”

Kanda scoffs, only to have Marie pinch his cheek. Miranda’s inclined to agree with Kanda, but doesn’t say it. Instead she smiles at Lavi, shaking her head. “Not really…”

“Honest!” His eye sparkles as he launches into an explanation, waving his fork around eagerly. Miranda doesn’t understand much, the scientific jargon coming at top speed going over her head. She does notice Allen sneak bites of food from Lavi’s plate while the redhead is distracted, however.

Marie and Krory, on the other hand, seem enraptured by Lavi’s explanations, food also forgotten. Allen takes advantage of it, shooting Miranda a sweet smile while she smothers a giggle.

Her laugh tips Lavi off, and with an outraged shout he slaps Allen’s hands away. The younger ones begin fighting, with Kanda egging them on, so Miranda turns her attention to Marie and Krory instead.

“I did not understand,” she confesses, nudging the pears on her plate halfheartedly. “I also stopped listening after a bit…”

Krory laughs, covering his mouth. “I think I understood. You could use your innocence to move time forward instead of just rewinding time.”

“With enough practice, you could maybe see the future,” Marie suggests, reaching out with impeccable aim to drag Kanda back to his seat. “Or more.”

She hadn’t considered that. She just assumed she could only go back. “Do you think I could?”

“I’m sure you could.” Krory says before a well-aimed pie hits him in the face.

Miranda doesn’t stick around enough to get pulled into the food fight, but the possibilities rattle in her head, following her all the way to her room.

* * *

“Would you change anything if you could turn back time?”

The question had been weighing heavily on her since she first activated her innocence, even more so after she learned how Lenalee became an exorcist. While Miranda didn’t have much of a life before the Order, and certainly not one she enjoyed, Lenalee had been a child. She hadn’t _lived_ a life that didn’t revolve around being an exorcist.

It made her sad, knowing she had squandered her childhood (as terrible as it had been) when Lenalee had no choice.

Lenalee hummed thoughtfully, fingers stilling in Miranda’s hair for a moment while she searched for a ribbon. “I’m not sure. I’ve thought about it, sure.”

“What would you change?” Miranda asked, closing her eyes as Lenalee threaded the ribbon through her hair. She regretted the question despite the burning curiosity, but she didn’t have a way of taking it back.

“Maybe…” Lenalee hummed again, clicking her tongue softly as the braid she made became loose. “I don’t think I would change anything.”

“Really…?” Miranda bit her tongue to avoid prodding more, letting the younger girl play with her hair.

Lenalee nodded, fingers combing deftly through the ruined braid. “If I changed anything, I wouldn’t have met you or Allen or Lavi or Kanda. Having everyone in my life is a good thing, even if there are bad things in between.”

Satisfied with her response, Lenalee returned to her braid.

Miranda wondered what she would have done, had she been in Lenalee’s shoes. 


End file.
